Dudley, Wizard!
by dashnod
Summary: What would happen if Dudley received an invite to Hagwart's along with Harry?
1. Invites

This is a story that has been bouncing around inside my head for a while.

**Chapter 1**

Harry had just grabbed the mail like his uncle told him. He noticed a letter addressed to him. He also noticed a letter addressed to his cousin. Both letters were written on the same type of paper and had the same symbol on the wax holding them shut.

As Harry walked into the kitchen his cousin Dudley pointed and said "Harry's got a letter."

His uncle immediately snatched the letter out of his hand.

"Who would be writing to you?" Vernon asked as he looked at the letter.

"I'm not the only one who got a letter from that Hogwart's place. Dudley got one as well," Harry told them while holding up a letter that was addressed to Dudley from Hogwart's.

Vernon stared at it with huge eyes, while Petunia's jaw about hit the floor.

Dudley looked between both of his parents and the letter that Harry was holding. He then took the letter from him and opened it.

After he read it slowly about ten times he looked up at his parents again and asked "Is this a joke? It says I was accepted into a school that teaches magic. Magics not real, right?"

"Harry, Dudley go to the living room. Vernon and I have something we must discuss alone," Petunia told them.

"Harry can go. I want to know what you're going to talk about," Dudley said with a bit of a whine in his voice.

Vernon looked at him "You will do as your mother say's and that's final!"

This suprised both boys in that Dudley's parents had always given into him when he wanted something. They both headed to the living room.

When they got there Harry looked at Dudley "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I don't know, but it must be you fault. Whatever it is," Dudley said while looking between Harry and the door to the kitchen with his fists by his side.

* * *

"Vernon, what are we going to due?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know," he told her.

"I expected Harry to get a letter from them, but Dudley?" she told him while biting her lip.

"Actually we can use this to our advantage," Vernon told her with a calculating look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked him unsure of his thinking.

"Well, I remember you saying that Harry's father came from one of their older families. Am I right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, they always seemed to have enough money. Though that didn't seem to save them from being killed," she told him with a frown.

"Good then we can possibly get access to their bank accounts then use that money to improve our lives," he said with a smirk.

"Maybe, there are some things that I didn't tell you about that world. Their banks are controlled by creatures that would give a lawyer a scare," Petunia told him with a bit of a shiver.

Vernon just shrugged "It doesn't matter, we can most likely pull off whatever we want."

Petunia shook her head "Whatever you say Vernon dear. Do you want me to bring the boys in to tell them what we've decided?"

"Yeah, this is going to be the start of a very easy life for us," he told her with a big smile on his face.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later that both boys were called back into the kitchen. When they got there Vernon motioned for the two of them to sit down at the table.

"Now Harry, your uncle and I haven't been telling you the truth about your parents. The reason for this is because the were killed by the leader of a terroriost orginization," Harry's aunt told them.

"If that's true then why haven't we been told about it in History class?" Harry asked.

"That's because they belonged to a hidden world. A world that uses magic and that's the world you belong to as well," she told him with a small smile on her face.

"So does that mean that I will be going to this magic school?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, and so will Dudley," Vernon told them.

"Why do I have to go to this school. It will be full of nothing but freaks," Dudley said starting to whine.

"Duddy-kins, I want you to go because when my sister went off to Hogwart's and I found out I wasn't able to go it caused a rift to form between us. I want you to be able to do what I was unable to," Petunia said as a small tear fell down her check.

"Yes, this is a huge oppertunity for you. You'll be the first Dursely to enter this magical world and with our help you should be able to become a great wizard. Who knows you might even become as famous as Merlian," Vernon said with a chuckle.

"Okay, but how do we tell them that we've accepted our invitations?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's simple we send it with an owl," Petunia said as stood up, walked out the kitchen door leading to the backyard, and held up her arm. When she did an owl landed on it. "Vernon, dear, could you write a quick note telling them that both Harry and Dudley accept the invitations to Hogqwart's," Petunia asked him as she stroked the feathers on the owls head.

Vernon quickly wrote the note then gave it to her. She then tied it to the owls leg and let it go. Watching as it flew into the distance.

"What do we do now Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked her.

"We wait for their reply and then they should send someone here who will take us to the magic worlds shopping district to get all of your things that you will need for school," she told them.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter of this story. As I said this is a story that has been rattling around in my head for a while. I just hope everyone enjoy's the first chapter.

Now onto something that I found out a few months ago. I was watching an old movie from around 1985/1986 called 'Trolls'. The name of the father of the main character along with the name of the main character was Harry Potter and Harry Potter jr. I'm wondering if J.K. Roweling saw the movie before she wrote her first book?

That's it for now. Please read and Review.


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the long wait for new chapters. I just got a new job recently so it's made it very hard to write for my stories. I'm putting a poll on my profile which will allow you the readers to choose two stories that you want me to continue. The poll will be up until November. I will then try and write a new chapter for the top three of four stories that get the most votes. I will include all of my stories on the poll, with the exception of 'Dashnod's Dimensional Looking Glass'. This means that even the stories that I've had on hiatus for a while as well. So please choose carefully. Though I think I can guess what the top three will be.


	3. Author's Note 2

Well it's the first of the month and the polls down. I'm only going to continue the top three stories with the fourth chapter update every month being one of the others. I have acquired a Beta so my chapters will be checked before uploading. Also I'm hoping to have the new chapters up by Christmas at the earliest New Year's at the latest. I do apologize if the story you voted for didn't make it into the top three, but don't worry it will get an update just not on a monthly basis.

When Harry Met Kori - 60

Angel(s) and Demon(s) - 47

Mystic Ninjas - 38

Project: Harry - 20

Tales of Sun and Moon - 19

Sullivan's Grandsons - 9

Harry Potter and the Hyren - 6

Finding Grandma - 4

Dudley, Wizard! - 2

Harry Holmes - 2

Spirit Guardians - 2

The Green Duelist - 2

There and Stuck: Powerpuff Z Tale - 0

Darkness Before the Dawn - 0

Dimensional Adventures Part 1: Pokepuff z - 0

A quick explanation about the parentheses in the 'Angels and Demons' on the list. I accidentally put those in there when I put it up. The title will be changed when the new chapter goes up.

The only thing I have to say other than that is that I thank everyone who voted. I appreciate everyone who has read my stories, favorited, followed, and reviewed them.


End file.
